Hope
by Cloud802
Summary: Keira listens as Jak faces down the demons of his past, bringing him one step closer to being at peace with who he is. Twoshot JakKeira


Cloud: This has to be the best story I've written yet, but please, feedback is what I need. I thrive on stuff like, 'Well, you could make this part better by blah blah blah.' However, that being said I will not stand for flaming, as it is an insult to your intelligence as well as my own. If Jak and Keira seem a bit OOC don't worry, in this fic they've been in a relationship for a long while, so they will act like lovers.

This fanfiction is dedicated to Light-Eco-Sage, who is a great writer with a great imagination. If you ever need a beta LES, I'm your man. Forgive me for using your famous E-unit, but it is very natural to do so.

Summary: Jak fights the cold darkness of the two years that separated him and his friends, and in the process realizes just how valuable life truly is and how he should spend his. Jak/Keira

Warning: Contains gore, murder, and sexual references.

**Part I: Friendship in Hell**

"Jak, what's wrong?" asked Keira, setting a gentle palm on his cheek. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Jak ran a hand through his now short hair and closed his eyes, "Keira, I've never told anyone, not even Dax."

As if to prove a point they weren't just best friends anymore, she leaned forward and locked lips with the eco warrior, wrapping her arms around him and leaning heavily into him. She only pulled away after several seconds. "Jak, I need to know about those two years eventually."

Jak didn't speculate as to how she knew what was on his mind, as he spent the better part of his life as a mute, and she always knew how to talk to him. Keira could see what he wanted to say before the words even reached his lips, "You know, it'd be a lot easier to lie to you if you couldn't read my eyes."

Keira looked away as if she had been reminded of something painful, "I couldn't for a while."

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously, leaning his head on her shoulder to try and coax her to cheer up. She shifted on the bed and looked around at the bunks they were surrounded by in the Freedom Fighters HQ.

"Well," she said, "When you first came out of the prison you weren't the Jak from Sandover anymore… you were a killer. I couldn't even recognize you, yet even then I was still pinning for you… but I couldn't because I feared you so much, I feared the beast that was inside you."

"It still is there Keira…"

"No," she said, putting a finger to his lips before he could go any further, "It's not, and don't tell me that it is, Dark Jak is you, he's the same person. You were so consumed in your rage with the baron I thought I might lose you forever. Every time you killed, every time rage consumed you, that was still you Jak, just channeling eco as you always have.

You wanted revenge so bad that it almost killed you Jak, not physically, but mentally. Then slowly… you got better, you didn't care about revenge anymore, and in the end you ended up being the old Jak again, even before you could channel light eco again."

"But I'm not the old Jak Keira, I'm… tainted now."

Keira shook her head, "You've matured, that's all, the innocence is gone, but…" she kissed him briefly and pulled away too soon for his tastes, "I can see your eyes like I used to again. Can you honestly say that right now at this very moment you would have killed all those Krimzon Guards, or the people in Spargus' arena?"

Jak remembered how in the past few times he encountered human resistance the look of their blood on his hands was not a pleasant sight, and that these very human on human encounters had been full of leg shots. "No," he answered after what seemed like a millennia, "Even as Dark Jak, I wouldn't do it."

Keira smiled, "See? You're still that same mute dork I knew back in Sandover."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but what happened to me in that prison will remain and torment me forever… are you sure you want to know what happened?"

Keira nodded, "Get it off your shoulders Jak, this is mostly to make you feel better."

"Mostly?"

She grinned sheepishly, "And I'm so curious I can't help myself."

Jak chuckled, "Ok, but if you want me to stop, just say so."

Keira smiled and gave a nod, leaning her head on his while he was on her shoulder.

And so, the eco warrior began his tale:

Jak was silently carried through the halls of the prison, his gaze downcast as his thoughts penetrated through his eyes. 'What did I do?' they asked, 'Why am I being taken to prison?'

The guard holding Jak's right arm glanced at the one on his left, "I'll bet you twenty E-units that this guy cracks before the day is out, he'll be wailing before you know it."

"I don't know," said the other, "There's something about this kid, I'll raise fifty he'll tough it out, he hasn't said a word since Erol brought him here."

"Yeah, poor kid probably didn't even do anything."

"That's baron Praxis for ya."

"Heh, don't let him hear you say that."

Jak lifted his head as he was gently coaxed into his cell; at least some of the guards were nicer than others. Jak grinned as he thought of the bet they had going on him, 'They don't know I'm mute,' he thought, silently laughing to himself.

The guard in front of his cell stared at him, but Jak could not see his expression through the red gas mask, "What are you grinning at kid? You just got thrown in prison."

Jak merely shrugged, still laughing to himself as he sat on the uncomfortable mattress in the corner. He almost blanched when he noticed the toilet in the corner didn't have proper seating, much less any privacy. Jak blushed when he realized that privacy was out of the question, 'I'll just have to tough it out until Dax comes,' he thought, lying on the uncomfortable spring mattress.

Jak passed the next hour in total silence, until surprisingly, the guard spoke, "What's your name kid?" he asked, turning and facing him.

Jak shook his head sadly and pointed at his throat. It took a while for the guard to understand what he was getting at, "Oh, you're mute, I guess I better take back that twenty E-unit bet then," he said with a slight laugh.

Jak grinned when he realized it was one of the kind men escorting him, "Sorry if I scared you by the way, it's just hard to think anything positive when your job constantly has you hearing people screaming," the man mused. "Here," he snapped open his equipment pack, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, handing it to Jak through the small window of the cell door.

Jak gratefully took it and immediately began to scribble something onto it, he turned it so the guard could read it, _Do you have any food? I'm starving._

The man hesitated, "I… I can't, Erol would kill me for feeding a prisoner off schedule." Jak looked down, slightly disappointed, and the man growled, "Alright, I could probably sneak you something kid."

Jak grinned, and scribbled on the paper before turning it to the guard again, _Thank you. Name?_

"My name is Quinn, and you better not get me fired," he complained, "This is a good paying job."

---

"This Quinn, he seems like a kind person, how come you've never talked about him before?" asked Keira, looking up into her lover's eyes.

Jak bit his bottom lip and Keira saw a pain in his eyes before he continued, "He… he was one of the few friends I had in that hell… and he committed suicide."

Keira gasped, "What happened?"

"We won't get to that part for a while, and you need to hear the whole thing to understand."

"Ok," she said, biting her lower lip as Jak went on.

---

Jak would've grumbled if he had a voice, Quinn hadn't been guarding his cell for a couple of days, which meant he hadn't had very decent meals and they were only two a day… and that was on a high ration day.

Jak was becoming puny, what little muscles he had had withered away from lack of exercise, and his belly ached for freshly cooked Yakow meat, or a nice salad with delicious dressing, or maybe an omelet.

The Channeler began to drool almost instantly, thinking of all the delicious meals Uncle and Daxter's parents would prepare for him. Also, Keira probably didn't look it, but she was a hell of a cook. Jak grinned at the thought of her as he remembered a delicious and very large salmon shrimp she brought to Sandover.

Jak could remember old Samos' protests at the time, _'No daughter of mine is going to fall into the stereotype of an old housemaid.'_

He sat up on the bed when he realized the guard had left and another took his place, "Hey Jak, it's me, Quinn."

Jak grinned when he realized it was his friend who was guarding him, he quickly scribbled on the note pad and showed it to him, _How long have I been in here?_

Quinn shook his head regretfully, "A couple of months, I brought a lot of food for you today, you have two hours to eat it before the captain does his daily inspection."

Jak could've laughed with joy at what Quinn pushed through the small square window. It was a small bag of Yakow meat and a large steamed potato, both freshly hot. When Jak finished eating he scribbled on the note pad and showed it to Quinn, it had a large smiley face on it.

Quinn laughed, "Glad you liked it kid, listen, the Baron is planning something with you, he knows you're an adept channeler." Jak tilted his head, curious as to what info his friend held, "He's putting you into something called the Dark Warrior Program."

Jak frowned; if there was one thing he learned about dark in his last adventure it was that he should avoid it at all costs. "He's been hauling a lot of dark eco to this area of the prison for a 'special project'. I'm sorry Jak…"

Jak sat on the bed and grasped his head, a slight hopelessness enveloping him, 'Dax,' he thought, 'Where are you buddy?'

---

Keira's grip on Jak tightened slightly and he looked down at her, "Do you want me to stop?"

She sniffed from light tears but shook her head nonetheless, "No, you can go on, it's just that I could never imagine seeing you like that, even for a moment… completely lost. Even after the prison you had a clear course of what you wanted to do."

Jak nodded, "Yeah, the torture wasn't the first thing to break me, it was that one thought… that Dax wouldn't save me. That was the beginning."

---

Four months… four months in this rotting arm pit of a prison, and for the first time in a year… Jak was grumpy. The Channeler displayed this by crossing his arms and pouting every chance he got. Quinn raised an eyebrow at this immature behavior, surly there would be a way to cheer the boy up. "You hungry?" he asked. Jak shook his head, still pouting.

"You know," continued Quinn, "I had a wife and son, my son was about your age. You remind me a lot of him."

Jak titled his head, coaxing him to continue, "My son was killed by a Metal Head, and my wife… she was executed." Jak was on his feet in a second, ready to fight this injustice. Quinn couldn't help but smile at this heroic behavior, "See? My son was exactly like you; always doing the right thing… he fought for the resistance.

"The Baron accused my wife of selling out info to the metal heads, and I was forced to serve in the Krimzon Guard, that's why I'm here now." Quinn stopped abruptly when he heard footsteps, "They're coming, hide the note pad."

Jak took up the pad and stuffed it under his sad excuse of a pillow when the captain stopped in front of his cell. "You!" he snapped at Quinn.

Quinn stood at attention, "Yessir."

"What is this one's name?"

"Jak, sir."

"Unlock the cell door." Quinn complied, and if he had his mask off he would have looked at Jak in silent apology. The captain and three other men moved to restrain Jak and had him in cuffs in less than a second.

"You…" hissed the captain, "Are the Baron's special dog, we're gonna have some fun." With that he tugged Jak away violently, Quinn staring at him the whole way.

---

"…."

"Why did you stop?" asked Keira.

Jak shook his head, "I needed to remember for a second, it was the first time I had dark eco injected into me, and my memory of that day is very glazed… except for the pain."

---

Jak was strapped heavily to a large and very uncomfortable metal bed, the only thing he saw around him were cells and a bottomless pit… and the man who would attempt to take everything dear from him. "You're lucky you're not dead eco freak! The Baron considers you useful."

'The Baron?' thought Jak, 'Quinn talked about how he was planning something for me, what could it be?' Jak attempted to look at the man's face, but could not crane his neck in the appropriate direction.

The man walked around him and raised a hand, clearly wanting to display that he had the superiority, "Do you miss your home channeler, your friends? How does it feel when the luxury of decent and clean clothing is stripped away from you?"

Jak eyed his prison clothes, nothing more than grey-brown garbs stitched together from random cloth with a prison number strapped over his heart. "Even your hair is unkempt freak!" shouted the man, grabbing his now long hair and giving it a good tug before letting it go.

'Have I really changed so much?' wondered Jak to himself.

---

"Yes you have."

Jak looked down, worried, but Keira had said this with a wide smile, "Yeah, I guess I have."

"But at the same time…" she reached up and ran her hand through his hair, "You just scream Jak of Sandover, but have been through more than I could imagine."

Jak grinned, "That's actually why I cut my hair again, not just because of the heat, but it brought me a step closer to who I really am. It reminded me of Sandover."

"Aren't Haven and Spargus your homes now?"

Jak nodded, "Yes, but I'll always remember Sandover just as fondly."

---

"Time for pain you freak, if you survive even the first few seconds I'll be happy to hear your screams." The man finally leaned in and he recognized it as Erol, the person who had dragged him off the streets and away from his family.

For the first time in his life Jak was angry as all hell, he surged upward, attempting to break the braces that held him. "Ha, it's no use! That's pure eco induced titanium, the only other metal stronger is what the Precursors used, and you have no chance of breaking free and attempting to kill me."

Jak almost froze entirely, 'Kill?' The idea was foreign to him, he had never killed in his life; not even the Lurkers he attacked were dead. He glared at Erol, how could this horrible man think Jak would ever do such a thing? 'How dare you?' shouted Jak in his mind, 'How dare you presume to know my feelings?'

"Enough talk, it's time to die or flourish, make the decision while you can!" Before Jak could even process what he had said Erol pulled a large needle from the table and jammed it into Jak's neck.

'An injection… of what?' Jak panicked when he saw the dark liquid in the needle, but this only served to agitate the penetration, 'No, not dark eco, anything but dark eco!' Jak wanted to scream for his life, he knew he would die as soon as that amount of dark eco snaked its way through his body.

Erol pushed mercilessly on the needle's back and Jak opened his mouth in pain, but no scream tore through him, instead, Jak suffered silently as the dark eco raced through him, infecting every pore and sending unimaginable torture through his system. When Erol pulled the needle out the pain stayed, tormenting Jak's mind, 'Dax, Samos... Keira…'

He let the darkness take him.

Jak awoke a short while later on the bed in his cell, his vision blurred as he processed that he was looking at the eco lights on the ceiling. He let his head clear before sitting up on the side of the bed and rubbing his temples. A lurch presented itself in his stomach and he leaned forward and promptly emptied it. The Channeler's eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had thrown up, 'Dark eco, by the Precursors, what did he do to me? How am I still alive?'

"Hey kid," muttered Quinn from outside his cell, "I… I'm sorry."

Jak's eyes softened at Quinn's apology, he pulled the note pad from under his pillow and wrote something on it before showing it to Quinn, _It's not your fault. Really, I'll be fine in a few hours when the dark eco is flushed out of me._

Quinn shook his helmeted head, "No you won't, the Baron's planning on more treatments… daily."

Jak blanched and scribbled on his note pad furiously, he showed it to Quinn again, _Quinn, my friend Daxter was going to rescue me, but now you've got to get me out of here, I don't have much time if they're going to keep pumping me full of dark eco like this._

Quinn looked around himself as if he was weighing his options, then finally Jak heard a click and his cell door was thrown open. "C'mon," said Quinn, Jak could hear a sly grin in the man's voice, "let's get the hell outta here Jak."

Jak grinned widely and ran out of his cell, "I know a short cut with barely any guard patrols, and we should get to the entrance unhindered." Jak raised an eyebrow but Quinn held up his hand, "Don't worry about security, there's no cameras where I'm thinking of going, no security whatsoever. The only reason no one has ever escaped that way is because it's so well hidden, follow me."

---

"You were so close, what happened Jak?"

Jak looked at the ground, "Somehow, Erol knew Quinn and I had befriended each other."

"Oh God…"

---

Jak and Quinn slinked through the narrow passage, "You're lucky you had a private cell, otherwise we would've passed several cameras on our way here," said Quinn, squeezing out of the narrow slit and helping pull Jak the rest of the way.

"Here it is kid, the home stretch…"

"Hold it right there eco freak!"

Quinn froze and Jak looked passed him to see why, there stood Erol and several captains, aiming guns at them. Quinn dropped his gun and Jak looked for an escape… he found none.

---

"They took us back to the cells, and what happened next only served to stomp on what had already been crushed."

---

Jak sat by Quinn, completely lost in thought, staring at the cuffs that bound his wrists. "Thought you could escape huh?" spat Erol, sneering over the table at them as he sat down in his own chair. "You're lucky," he said, pointing at Jak, "You'll live to become even more of a freak than you already are."

"But you," he continued, pointing at Quinn, "I'll kill YOU myself for going against the baron's wishes."

The next events happened in slow motion for Jak, Quinn jumped up and tripped Erol's seat up and sent him careening towards the floor. Quinn quickly reached for Erol's holster with his cuffed hands and pulled the pistol from it. He put his leg on Erol's throat and turned to face Jak.

Quinn reached up and ripped his mask off to reveal his face; Jak took in all the detail. His hair was dyed red and dread-locked, and his face had tattoos like Erol's, but what Jak noticed the most was Quinn's bright eyes; one was ocean blue, like Jak's, and the other green, like…

'Keira,' thought Jak.

Quinn grinned widely, "Kid, I'm fucked… but you," he nodded at his friend, "You can survive this and escape this prison. Your friend Daxter will rescue you, I know he will."

Before Jak could attempt to stop him Quinn pointed the pistol at his head, "Goodbye Jak, it's good to know that there are still people like you out there."

Jak's mouth opened as Quinn pushed the trigger down, yellow eco burst from the gun and out the back of his head, burning with light from its effect.

"NO!"

Erol's head snapped around to face Jak and glared, "Well, the channeler finally speaks."

Jak paled when he realized that the shout of terror was his own voice.

---

"His eyes…" said Keira.

Jak nodded, "It felt like a sign, it gave me hope for a little while before I descended into hell again."

Keira smiled, "Maybe that hope was all you needed to survive, maybe it extended you that extra day."

"You're talking about me like I'm food about to expire," said Jak with a chuckle.

She nibbled on his neck, "Well, I am hungry."

"What about the story?"

"It can wait a few more hours," she purred, shoving him down on the bunk and pushing her lips onto his.

**Part II: Hope in the Darkness**

"Why didn't he shoot Erol?" asked Keira as Jak nuzzled into her nude shoulder, pulling the covers tighter around them.

"Those eyes were not the eyes of a killer, they were the eyes of a man forced into something he did not wish upon himself."

She clasped a hand that was wrapped around her belly, her back facing Jak as he leaned into her shoulder.

---

Jak sat on the spring mattress in his cell, silent tears falling from his eyes; the crusted blood remained on his hands from when he held his dead comrade. Suddenly Jak was up in a rage, he threw the pillow at the cell door and roared in anger, shaking the whole prison with his fury.

The laughter Jak heard coming from down the hall only served to agitate him further, Erol appeared in front of the small window of the door, mercilessly smirking at the channeler, "How delightful, now I can hear you scream when I pump you full of dark eco."

"Y… you…"

"Oh, are we attempting to speak? It would be an amazing feat."

"Y… You… You bastard!" Jak lunged forward, his hand reaching through the window with intent to kill, "I'll make you pay for this. I'll make you pay!!"

"Ha! What are you going to do eco freak? You're a prisoner, abandon all hope, it is completely useless in this place."

Jak looked down, his defenses waning, 'Abandon all hope,' he thought.

Jak slumped back to his bed and Erol walked away cackling, only serving himself with another glare from the channeler by doing so. Jak closed his eyes and took a deep breath, 'Abandon all hope, it is a distraction.'

---

Half a year in prison had broken Jak, his long hair was now dulled and his face was sucking itself in due to lack of proper nutrition. His lean muscles no longer showed themselves, and whenever he spoke his throat burned under the need for water. Quinn had been his supplier of the right diet, but now his friend was gone forever.

He sat cross-legged on his bed; head leaned back against the wall as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for what seemed like forever in his mind, 'Dax…'

"Let us go you bastards, we didn't do anything!"

Jak stood and walked to the window of his cell door to see what all the commotion was about, and he was greeted by the site of Krimzon Guards hauling a woman and a man down the hall and towards his cell. The woman struggled intensely, and she had the look of a warrior, but the man looked down cast, much like Jak had been after Quinn's death.

"I'll show you a thing or two!" Her shout held a fierceness Jak had never heard and the guards almost couldn't keep a hold on her even though she was in cuffs. They opened the two cells on either side of Jak, tossing the woman in the left one and the man in the other one.

"You can't do this, I want my lawyer!"

The captain wheeled around and growled, "Lady, if you get thrown in here a lawyer's the last thing you would want, now shut the hell up and cooperate for Precursor's sake!"

The woman huffed and sat down, Jak could tell her movements were defiant by the sheer force of the sound of her foot steps through the wall. When the captain was gone Jak faced the wall of the cell she was in. He couldn't see her but he remembered her face, her pupils were a milky white as if she were blind, and her hair was brown and unkempt, her clothes had consisted of rags worse than the prison-wear. "What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"Who's that?" Jak heard her stand up, going to the wall, "Is this the guy I got hauled in with?"

"No, he's in the other cell."

A long moment of silence passed between the two before she finally spoke, "My name is Jewel."

"What are you here for?"

He heard her scoff before she began explaining, "I don't know why I'm in this place, something about being a channeler, that's all I heard."

"You're a channeler?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Maybe," he said. Jak paused for a second, realizing he just bent the truth; he never remembered doing it before now.

"Because if you are I've already got a plan to bust outta here, their weapons."

"What do the Krimzon Guards' weapons have to do with this?"

"Duh! Their ammo is purified eco in a can; if I can strangle one through the door I could absorb the eco."

Jak shook his head, "It won't work, there's no hope."

"Well aren't we always looking at the silver lining?" she spat, planting herself on her mattress.

'In this place… there's no such thing as a silver lining,' thought Jak.

Several hours passed and they were not guarded by a single soul, Jak was beginning to suspect that they had overheard Jewel's plan and decided to steer clear of the cells. His suspicions were quickly shattered when a guard walked in front of the cells and began pacing back and forth, patrolling them all.

When the guard walked in front of Jewel's cell her arm reached out and clasped around his neck. It squeezed until the man suffocated, and Jak saw the hand reach out to the man's holster and yellow eco spread from it and into the hand. He heard the yellow eco ignite and the door of her prison cell blasted off its hinges, leaving behind burning yellow eco.

Jak got up to observe when she quickly ran to the guard, absorbing the remaining yellow eco, "You two can stay here if you want, but I'm getting out of here."

She turned to run but froze when she saw a security turret on the roof aimed straight at her, "Oh shi…"

The turret opened fire before she could complete the phrase, and she fell to the ground frozen, yellow eco holes burning through her torso and legs. With her last breath she coughed, spraying blood and yellow eco on the ground.

Jak sat down and shook his head, "No hope," he repeated to himself.

A short few seconds later guards came and hauled her off by her ankles, leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Jak looked up when his cell door opened, and there stood Erol, "Are you ready for your next treatment?"

---

Keira rolled over to face Jak and kissed him fiercely, pulling away only after their breath ran short, "Jak," she said, "There's always hope."

He let his head rest on the pillow and closed his eyes before continuing, "Not in Haven's prison."

---

Jak was once again strapped to the uncomfortable metal chair, awaiting yet another full dose of dark eco. By now he was used to the pain, had been through it many times before, but something was different this time. A dark machine hovered over him, three points uniting into one and staring down on him. The channeler fidgeted uncomfortably as Erol paced around him a few times. "We came up with something new freak, the dark matter injector."

Jak did not like the sound of that.

"You see, what it does is it takes Dark eco in its purest form (Airborne) and injects it directly into your system."

Jak did not like this at all.

Erol simply laughed, "We all know you can handle liquefied dark eco, but what about the full dose?" He pressed a switch on the computer nearby and the machine powered up, making a loud humming sound.

Jak pinched his eyes and began to scream.

By the time Erol threw him back in his cell the eco warrior was out of his mind and behaving like an animal. Erol quickly disbanded the cuffs from Jak and slammed the cell door before he could turn around and maul him.

The channeler roared in rage as Erol quickly retreated down the hall. Jak merely grinned like a mad man, "COWARD!" he shouted, "Come back so I can eat you!!"

Erol's steps quickened.

---

"He was afraid of me, every day I'd lose a little bit of my mind, and he'd lose a little bit of his confidence. Soon he was coming to my cell with two guards, three, and then four."

Keira would have thrown up if it weren't for Jak's presence, "By the precursors," she whispered, "To think I actually admired this man…"

---

One year exactly would mark his time in prison, he no longer had thoughts of friends awaiting him on the outside, homesickness of Sandover, or even desire to get away from the dank air.

Jak sat against the corner of his mattress, chuckling at the gruesome murders for Erol his mind was conceiving. When his cell door clicked his grin widened and he…

---

"Jak, why'd you stop?"

"Keira, I'm still going to tell you the story, but if I go on with this part I'll have to mention something gruesome, something the real me would never do. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Keira hesitated for a good minute, weighing her options.

She slowly nodded for him to continue.

---

When his cell door clicked his grin widened and he hopped to his feet. Jak's hands were still bloodless, and he thought it was high time to change that disappointing factor. This time when Erol walked in he was accompanied by six guards, he sent two into the cell to restrain Jak. The two brandished their weapons and Jak growled, low and threatening, as the guards approached him. "Easy eco freak," said the first one.

Jak lunged forward and toppled the first man, tearing off his mask to reveal a bald man in his early twenties, eyes widened in horror at the sight of murder in Jak's eyes. Jak palmed the man's face and squeezed as tightly as he could, cracking bone and spilling blood from the man's nose. A muffled scream came from under Jak's hand, but he did not care, for he was enjoying himself, reveling in the pain and suffering of his victim as he crushed his skull.

Soon the squirming stopped and Jak no longer found entertainment from the corpse, so he turned on the other one who had intruded his quarters. The man backed off slightly, pointing his gun at Jak as he did so, "Stay back… I… I'll shoot you."

Jak kicked the guard's gun out of his hands and pushed him against the wall. The channeler's left hand held the guard in place while his right fist did the work, pounding the Krimzon Guard helmet in with forceful and loud hits…

---

"Stop…"

"What?"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear anymore, just skip that part please."

---

Jak stood over the dead bodies of the six Krimzon Guard that Erol had brought with him, his head snapped left and right, looking for the one that he truly wanted to kill at the moment. "Erol!"

His shout fell on deaf ears. Before he could begin searching for the victim he felt a piercing on the back of his neck and fell to the ground. The last thing he heard before passing out was Erol's muffled voice, calling him a freak as usual.

When he awoke he was back in his newly cleaned cell, laying on his mattress and covered in dried blood.

Jak sat up and rubbed his head, his vision blurring.

"Jak…"

Jak looked up to see who was calling him, another victim…

"Jak."

He stood and grinned at the bloodshed this person would endure, and then he saw the person. He recognized the aqua green hair and bright green eyes.

Jak looked down at his blood-caked fingers and began to weep, 'What have I become?' he thought.

---

Cloud: Whoa Doggy that took a long friggen time to write, don't expect the second part too soon.


End file.
